Não Tão Incomum
by poli.fowl
Summary: Não é tão comum pessoas da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa estarem juntas. Romanticamente. Existem todos uns boatos (preconceitos também) que rondam algumas gerações. Pelo menos, é o que dizem... O.C./O.C. (Sonserina/Lufa-Lufa) OneShot


**_Não Tão Incomum_**

No decorrer dos anos escutei que existem alguns padrões que atribuem para as pessoas de cada Casa em Hogwarts, padrões que com o tempo sumiram da minha cabeça, ainda bem. Nem todo grifinório é corajoso em tudo e nem todo membro da Corvinal gosta de estudar muito, conhecendo-os e não dando ouvido para as brincadeiras é bem perceptível. Enquanto isso não tinha problema em ignorar os estereótipos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa, até por que minha família toda basicamente foi para essas duas casas.

Acredito e ouso almejar que os estudantes percebem isso com o tempo também, que não existe um padrão fixo e deixa a influência do preconceito se quebrar. Boa parte deles, pelo menos, uns oitenta por cento talvez.

\- Isso é ridículo. Você está sendo otimista. – Minha irmã disse entre os dentes enquanto descíamos para perto do lago. – Diria que apenas uns cinquenta por cento. Tem muita gente babaca que acha que só por que sou da Sonserina vou começar a perturbar eles. Perdi até a conta.

Suspirei tentando tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto que voltou ao seu lugar e me fez bufar.

\- Mas você gosta de perturbar as pessoas. – Falei olhando de canto do olho.

Ela virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

\- Apenas com pessoas que eu gosto.

Não consegui segurar o sorriso e quando ela se virou contorcendo a boca ficava tão parecida com nossa mãe quanto o de costume.

\- Você sorri feito boboca. – Ela falou levantando os cantos da boca um pouco também.

Dessa vez eu gargalhei de verdade e saí correndo para a beirada do lago. Minha irmã me acompanhou e jogou a bolsa no chão antes de se jogar nas minhas costas. Eu era um pouco mais alta e bem mais forte do que ela que era pequena e magricela, então podia carregá-la sem me cansar muito. Ela começou a rir também, sempre ria depois, às vezes dizia não conseguia não rir quando eu começava a gargalhar, era contagiante.

Enquanto isso eu não ria tanto assim desde que o time de quadribol da minha casa ganhou um jogo que diziam ser perdido para a Grifinória. Nós duas estávamos felizes por vários motivos: nossos pais tinham resolvido os problemas que apareceram desde que nós fomos para Hogwarts, nossa avó tinha finalmente passado o luto do nosso avô e agora fazia uma viagem para Austrália, sempre quis ver cangurus. Nós duas tiramos notas máximas em Poções! Nossa pior matéria e pela recente animação dos nossos progenitores ganhamos os melhores bolos e doces feitos na França, local onde eles foram sem avisar.

\- Oh Serena que bom que as coisas se resolveram. – Minha irmã disse quando sentamos depois de cansar com toda a comemoração. Não tinha ninguém nos arredores por que nós duas matávamos aula para comemorar.

\- Sim, tudo está bem. – Falei observando ela tirar um dos bolos da minha bolsa.

Daí meu sorriso sumiu. Nem tudo estava bem, por que eu era uma boboca mesmo e aquilo estava remoendo no meu estômago.

\- Desembucha logo ou eu vou te beliscar até você me contar.

Ela tinha percebido minha mudança de atitude, mesmo quando virei o rosto. Poderia muito bem inventar que era uma dor de cabeça repentina e essas coisas, mas a convivência era difícil de enganar.

Resmunguei e ela esfregou recheio de chocolate na minha bochecha. Limpei com a mão e peguei um dos guardanapos para acompanhá-la na comilança. Um quarto do bolo tinha ido quando peguei meu primeiro pedaço.

\- Eu sou uma idiota apaixonada, Mary.

Dessa vez ela resmungou também. Escutei um palavrão depois.

\- Qual é não entra nessa. Você sabe o que está acontecendo comigo.

Terminei de engolir meu pedaço de bolo para lançar um olhar cortante.

\- Você faz parte dos vinte por cento. Qual o seu problema e do Liam que não assumem o namoro logo?

\- Ugh, eu assumiria se não estivéssemos nos times de quadribol rivais.

Sabe o que dizem ser meio absurdo ter um grifinório e um sonserino juntos? Mary era uma das que acreditava um pouco nisso, os dois estavam se pegando escondido por causa da rivalidade. Um dos jogadores está namorando um cara da Grifinória também, a diferença é que o namorado dele não é jogador. O pessoal não implica muito com ele, mas implica de alguma forma. Mary odeia isso, ela não gostava de brincadeiras feitas por pessoas não tão próximas, do mesmo jeito que eu. O que me fez ter fama de "esquentadinha" no dormitório durante primeiro ano.

\- Quem é a pessoa? – Ela perguntou comendo mais um pedaço de bolo. Eu ainda estava cortando o segundo.

\- Você vai me bater se eu disser. – Respondi baixo.

Era estranho, ela era tão menor do que eu e mais nova, nós duas nunca assumimos muito o papel de irmã mais velha e mais nova comuns.

Ela não falou nada.

\- Keith. – Falei bem mais baixo do que antes.

\- É um garoto ou uma garota? – Ela perguntou confusa.

Dei uma risada fraca, ela não tinha escutado direito.

\- Keith, da sua casa...

Senti o tabefe na minha cabeça e levei a mão automaticamente para massagear o lugar. Ela não fazia muito isso e não doía, mas eu fingia para ela se sentir culpada quando exagerava.

\- Só me diz que você não é afim dele por causa de toda aquela história de "bad boy". Por que olha, eu vou jogar esse bolo na sua saia e você vai passar vergonha. – Ela nunca faria isso, de verdade. Por que aconteceu dela sentar em um bolo sem querer em uma festa na nossa infância e até hoje nunca conversa sobre isso.

Joguei-me na grama e fiz uma careta. Os olhos castanhos claros iguais aos meus encarava esperando uma resposta, enquanto comia outro pedaço de bolo.

\- Você tem tão pouca fé em mim...

\- Ah, qual é, um monte de garotas das outras casas tem uma paixonite por ele achando que é meio bad boy. Todo aquele boato de brigas e vadiagem é criado. Todo mundo lá na Sonserina sabe que na verdade ele só não gosta de interagir com os outros e pouco importa quando implicam com ele.

\- Mary, por favor, eu não iria me aproximar de gente violenta assim.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que não entendi direito sobre "opostos se atraem" e dessa vez eu ri.

\- Sou provavelmente mais briguenta do que ele.

Com um aceno de confirmação Mary perguntou:

\- E o que você viu nele?

Meu corpo se aqueceu e a imagem dele veio à minha mente. Dele nos corredores olhando para o nada, nas aulas de Transfiguração fazendo um trabalho melhor do que qualquer um sem se gabar, correndo para conseguir chegar sem se atrasar na aula e dessa vez, essa única vez que o vi dando um sorriso aberto com os olhos brilhando. Tremi um pouco.

\- AI MEU DEUS VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA PARA... – Eu cobri a boca de Mary antes que ela começasse a me perturbar para valer por que naquele momento um monte de aluno saia das aulas.

\- Vamos nos misturar com aquele grupo antes que algum professor pegue a gente.

Mary não conseguia parar de rir da minha cara vermelha. Ela estava se vingando do tanto que baguncei com ela quando descobri sobre Liam e não a mandei parar em parte por causa disso.

* * *

Não sei quando tudo começou. Eu estava chateada com as cartas que vinham dos meus pais e de suas discussões ou quando se ignoravam. Estava tão para baixo que fiquei um tempo sem falar muito com meus amigos ou mesmo prestar muita atenção nas aulas, fui chamada a atenção pela Professora McGonagall por causa disso e fiquei até depois da aula para terminar o dever que entreguei pela metade.

Rabisquei de forma furiosa enquanto tentava pensar em como terminar aquilo rápido quando escutei alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim. Lá estava ele, cabelo cor de cobre caindo sobre os olhos entediados, e um rosto bonito, não maravilhoso, mas bonito.

\- Você vai acabar furando seu papel e a professora vai mandá-la fazer de novo. – Ele falou encarando algum ponto atrás do meu rosto.

Não me dei o trabalho de responder e continuei, mas dessa vez não saia nada por que um garoto que nunca tinha falado na vida estava ali. Falando.

Furei o papel e minhas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, assim como minhas bochechas. Não virei para Keith, mas vi quando outro pergaminho deslizou para meu lado. Eu estava tão envergonhada, com raiva e confusa que levantei de uma vez e perguntei entre os dentes:

\- Por que diabos você está aqui me importunando?

Tive que levantar um pouco meu rosto para encará-lo. Sua testa franziu e ele fez uma leve expressão de confusão:

\- A professora pediu para lhe acompanhar enquanto foi falar com Filch.

Dessa vez minha boca se abriu e parte da raiva foi embora, ele não tinha sido grosso comigo e aquilo me fez ficar ainda mais vermelha. Eu queria comprar briga com alguém e agora estava passando dos limites. Voltei para minha mesa e daquele dia em diante passei há reparar um pouco mais nele.

* * *

O lance de "bad boy" foi a primeira coisa que ouvi quando perguntei para meus amigos sobre Keith. Além de ser escocês e ter uma cicatriz no abdômen resultado de uma briga nas férias de verão. Não acreditei naquilo, não dava.

Enquanto ele olhava o nada ouvi Marlene dizer para mim:

\- Veja só ele tem aquele olhar de estar planejando aprontar alguma coisa.

Virei para minha amiga sem entender, não conseguia enxergar aquilo. O cara parecia estar mais com sono do que pensando em algo.

O sorriso foi a gota d'água. No mesmo dia que recebi as boas notícias, antes de faltar com minha irmã, eu o vi.

* * *

Era Transfiguração de novo, tinha conseguido tirar a nota máxima em Poções e uma muito boa nessa. Eu estava animada, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Marlene estava feliz por mim também e quando a provoquei sobre não dar um dos doces ela começou uma sessão de cócegas. A maioria da sala riu e a professora brigou com a gente.

No final saí correndo para abraçar Mary que me aguardava na porta para nossa comemoração, quando olhei para o lado, Keith estava de novo olhando para o nada com expressão sonolenta e um sorriso. Naquele momento eu sabia que estava perdida e agora não tinha mais jeito.

Você poderia imaginar que fiquei o observando por mais tempo... Mas eu fiz o que a maioria da minha família faz quando está apaixonada: fui arriscar uma aproximação. Dizem as lendas que isso começou quando meu tataravô quase perdeu de casar com minha tataravó por que não teve coragem depois de anos de amizade confessar seu amor. Apenas o fez quando ela estava prestes a ir embora para outro país.

Coloquei um dos bombons de chocolate na mesa dele quando estava estudando no Salão Principal. Tinha pouca gente ali por que a maioria queria curtir os últimos dias antes que o frio viesse por completo.

Keith virou para ver quem é e fez aquele franzir da testa de novo. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás o que me perceber que aparecia uma marca de expressão, apenas uma linha, ele deveria fazer aquilo frequentemente. (E eu deveria parar de perceber cada detalhe aleatório.)

\- Pelo pergaminho no outro dia. – Disse dando de ombros. Não era hora de mostrar interesse, ainda não.

\- Não gosto muito de doces... – Ele disse ainda me encarando, imaginava se o pescoço dele não doía como o meu quando fiz o mesmo para confrontá-lo.

Eu não queria estar magoada, por que dar doces para mim era o mesmo que dizer "oi, eu gosto de você como pessoa" para alguém. Ok, talvez eu demonstrasse um pouco de interesse com aquilo, mas ele não sabia.

\- Ok, então. – Falei e levei a mão para pegar o bombom.

Ele segurou meu pulso no caminho, sem apertar nem nada, mas não era uma boa ideia.

Keith soltou meu pulso, pegou o doce e colocou no bolso.

\- Obrigada. – Disse e virou para o trabalho.

Meu sorriso aumentou de novo. Vi minha irmã na ponta da mesa fazendo discretamente um coração com as mãos, o pouco de gente ali observando também a cena que tinha acontecido. Fiz um gesto obsceno para ela. As pessoas voltaram a cuidar de suas vidas.

* * *

Foi na semana seguinte quando recebi um pergaminho novinho em folha e que deslizava quando você escrevia que eu percebi que Keith talvez goste um pouco de mim. Não sou boba de achar que é algo romântico, mas talvez o pergaminho fosse para ele o que doce era para mim.

Ele não disse nada, só deixou na minha mesa quando o café da manhã terminou e saiu para outra aula. As pessoas ao meu redor olharam sem entender, uma garota na ponta deu um gritinho de animação quando ele saiu e eu fiquei ali encarando.

Nós começamos a conversar pouco tempo depois disso, foi algo bem natural. Principalmente por que não pude resistir em sentar ao seu lado nos tempos vagos que as pessoas dos últimos anos usavam para estudar. A maioria dos sonserinos não estranhou, mas recebi dois olhares curiosos desconhecidos.

Depois era ele quem sentava ao meu lado na biblioteca ou quando Marlene faltava na aula de Transfiguração ou de Poções.

Aquilo me deixava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo angustiava. Eu queria expressar meus sentimentos, queria mesmo. Tocar a mão dele, deslizar meus dedos no seu pescoço, ver se a cicatriz existia, entre outras coisas. Porém, o principal, era saber mais sobre seu jeito, gostos, pensamentos e... Droga.

\- Você não se incomoda que te taxem de bad boy?

Perguntei em uma tarde de neve quando sentamos no Salão Principal praticamente vazio. Aquilo me deixava curiosa fazia um tempo. Keith não é tão calado como parece para quem observa de longe, ele conversava sem problemas, se fosse do seu interesse.

\- Não me importo muito sobre o que as pessoas acham de mim. – Comentou sem tirar os olhos da tarefa. Tinha terminado a minha noite passada e agora estava de bobeira brincando com um cubo mágico que ganhei de presente da Marlene. Não conseguia completar mais do que duas fileira da mesma cor, mas aquilo não me incomodava.

\- Hn. – Disse tentando juntar mais amarelos. Queria pelo menos completar aquele.

Ele parou de escrever.

\- E o que você acha? – Perguntou.

\- Do que? – Falei distraída. Duas fileiras amarelas!

\- Do lance de "badboy".

Para alguém que não se importa o que os outros pensam, ele estava começando a fazer isso.

Dei um sorriso de lado.

\- Você não parece nenhum um pouco, mas queria saber se o lance da cicatriz é de verdade.

Keith tirou o cubo da minha mão, nem deu tempo de protestar por que ele me tirou enquanto girava e estragava minhas fileiras:

\- Foi um pequeno acidente. Meu primo me acertou com um feitiço. – Ele disse meio sem importância. – Ele pode usar magia agora e achou que poderia acertar meu lanche. Mas eu não a tenho mais, fiz um tratamento para tirar.

Não foi uma briga como imaginei. Keith parecia o tipo de pessoa que não perdia tempo com aquilo.

Ele levantou o cubo na minha frente e toda a parte verde estava completa. Fiz uma expressão de horror quando percebi que a parte amarela estava bagunçada tanto quanto antes. Enquanto tentava desmontar aquilo ele ficou me olhando com um sorriso de lado, evitei encarar. Consegui completar apenas duas fileiras de novo e grunhi de raiva antes de jogar na sua frente.

\- Complete tudo agora então.

Keith deu de ombros ainda sorrindo.

\- Por que deveria?

\- Por que era meu objetivo inicial e você bagunçou.

Eu não estava falando nada com nada, mas ele se divertia. Meu coração acelerava e eu ficava mais nervosa, fazendo coisas bobas.

\- Eu não consigo completar tudo.

Fiz aquilo que não deveria de novo. Meu aborrecimento por ficar nervosa me levou a apertar suas duas bochechas e ele ainda sorria enquanto tentava tirar minhas mãos. Parei de apertar, mas deixei minhas mãos ali e por um minuto eu tinha certeza que ia fazer uma besteira em público por que não dava para desviar daquele olhar e lábios.

Uma tossida me fez soltar as mãos do seu rosto.

\- Isso é para você aprender a não bagunçar meus presentes.

Agora foi uma risada atrás de mim.

Virei o rosto e foi assim que conheci os dois melhores amigos de Keith. Agatha e Jimmy, ambos da Sonserina. Agatha é bem mais animada e tem um gosto muito bom para penteados, sempre está com um diferente no dia. Jimmy parece um pouco metido, mas disse que me achou "um máximo por arriscar apertar as bochechas de um cara tão mau". Os dois são namorados desde sempre e planejam se casar assim que saírem da escola. Achei aquilo um pouco apressado demais, mas pelo que entendi não se desgrudavam nunca.

* * *

Agatha estava no banheiro feminino comigo conversando sobre a mudança de professores mais frequente por que a maioria estava ficando mais velho, enquanto esperávamos Marlene terminar o que estava fazendo. As duas tinham se estranhado no início, mas agora se davam bem, minha irmã disse que eram ciúmes, visto que ela mesma sentia de Marlene e agora de Agatha. Não levei a sério, eu só estava feliz de que minha antiga amiga e minha nova amiga estavam bem e eu podia conversar com elas sem aquele clima estranho.

\- Espero que Minerva não saia. – Agatha disse em um suspiro.

\- Achei que Keith era o único fã dela. – Falei rindo limpando minhas mãos.

\- Oh, por favor, não diga isso em voz alta. Daqui a pouco terei que abrir vagas para nosso fã-clube.

Dei uma risada quando Marlene apareceu.

\- Juro que nunca mais me esqueço de marcar o dia do meu período. – Ela parecia meio infeliz. – Desde quando Minerva tem mais fãs das outras casas do que da Grifinória? E por que ninguém me chamou?

Dessa vez eu ri alto, Marlene era horrível em Transfiguração. Agatha e Marlene tentaram esconder os risos.

\- Keith estava certo... – Agatha disse tirando uma lágrima do olho.

\- Sobre o que? – Perguntei enquanto saíamos para o jantar.

\- Depois de um tempo ninguém consegue resistir a sua risada.

Mordi um lábio, nervosa.

\- Ela é tão estranha assim?

Agatha bateu o cotovelo em mim.

\- Você tá brincando? Ela é adorável! Você nunca força ela, parece natural. Keith acha o mesmo.

\- Por que você continua falando nele? – Perguntei meio corada.

\- Você sabe o porquê. – Marlene disse trocando olhares com Agatha.

Estava tão na cara que eu era apaixonada por ele?

* * *

Joguei um bombom de caramelo no seu colo enquanto estávamos no Salão Principal mais uma vez, ele estava terminado os trabalhos que ficaram para depois e eu estava de bobeira de novo, mas dessa vez por que não queria fazer meus deveres. Ele pegou o bombom e fez uma cara de interrogação.

\- Feliz Ano Novo.

\- Mas eu não lhe dei nenhum pergaminho. – A voz dele parecia confusa e eu sorri.

\- Não importa, eu sempre dou doces para as pessoas que gosto.

Não era um pergaminho que queria em troca. Eu estava cometendo o erro do meu tataravô, Keith iria se apaixonar por outra pessoa mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu não iria ficar sofrendo por causa disso sem tentar.

Parado, me analisando, ele parecia pensar em alguma coisa para minha resposta. Sorri de lado e apertei uma das suas bochechas.

\- Não bagunce comigo e meu objetivo inicial.

Tinha o deixado confuso e um pouco nervoso. Aquilo era tão bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, por que poderia significar duas coisas opostas.

Levantei e sai sem o deixar falar algo.

* * *

Eu estava sendo meu tataravô. Por que no último dia de recesso, parada ainda no Salão Comunal enterrada em almofadas e comendo um pedaço de bolo que ganhei dos meus avós, não saí para ver Keith quando ele me mandou um pergaminho novo. Não queria a droga do pergaminho, queria ele, mas não conseguia dizer isso.

\- Você é uma perfeita boboca. – Minha irmã disse afundada em outras almofadas no chão. Costumava dizer que não gostava muito do aroma dali, mas se sentia tão confortável que pegou no sono duas vezes. Ninguém nos incomodou, primeiro por que só tinham umas cinco pessoas da Lufa-Lufa e segundo por que o pessoal estava mais preocupado em aproveitar o dia de férias. – Eu poderia dormir aqui para sempre.

Ela estava para tirar sua terceira soneca quando a cutuquei.

\- O que devo fazer...

\- Beijar ele, tirar sua roupa, beijá-lo de novo e...

\- Hn.

Mary abriu os olhos, irritada.

\- Você é o tataravô.

Deixei o bolo de lado e afundei a cara em uma das almofadas com cheiro de jasmim.

\- Nossa família não foge de um romance, você sabe disso.

\- Mas não vai ser estranho? Digo, nós dois juntos em público...

Levei um tabefe de novo. Eu merecia, por que não devia me importar com aquelas coisas, só estava tentando fugir.

\- Não é nada estranho. Todo mundo sabe de vocês dois.

Levantei com tudo para encará-la melhor. O rosto em formato de coração e os cabelos cacheados que eu sempre quis ter e o sorriso de lado que era igual ao meu estava lá. Como ela poderia não compartilhar aquele tipo de informação antes?

\- Qual é, você não ouve as fofocas? Todo mundo acha que vocês têm alguma coisa, nem comentam mais sobre o Keith ser "bad boy", acham que você o converteu para o lado bom da força. Os caras estão até tentando puxar conversa com ele agora, sem contar que te acham uma graça. Acredito que fisgou mais de um coração com sua jogada de cabelo brilhante e esse sorriso bobo.

Ela apertava minha bochecha e sorria.

\- Keith deve estar de quatro por você, e deve ser tímido para falar qualquer coisa.

\- Ele não parece ser muito tímido...

Mas meu coração acelerava e minhas mãos tremiam. Ah, a esperança! Eu queria arriscar tudo agora, minha amizade com ele para conseguir algo diferente.

* * *

Não me sentei à mesa da Sonserina naquela tarde, fui direto para da Lufa-Lufa terminar meu dever. Deixei pelo menos dois para a última hora e agora estava correndo contra o tempo. Um dos meus companheiros de casa me pediu ajuda com um dos outros deveres de Feitiços, minha melhor matéria, mas como estava ocupada em meu próprio disse que não poderia. Alguém perto falou que ajudava e deixei de lado, mas parei de escrever quando escutei a voz de novo.

\- Não deve fazer esse tipo de movimento nesse feitiço, é muito mais simples do que isso.

Keith estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa ajudando meu colega ansioso que prestava bastante atenção. Não consegui tirar os olhos, ele parecia sério e com o cabelo meio bagunçado, não tinha dormido direito. Depois de um tempo percebeu que estava o fitando e virou para mim levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu sorri de lado. Ele era gentil, por que as pessoas acharam que era um cara mau?

Quando ele terminou com meu colega, voltou-se para mim e sentou ao meu lado, tão perto que seu casaco cinza roçou em mim. Ficou em silêncio enquanto analisava meu rosto.

\- Quando você riu na aula de Transfiguração achei que meu coração iria explodir.

Hn, ele estava olhando para meus lábios e eu senti meu corpo ficar quente.

\- Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Agora não era só desejo que embalava meu corpo.

Ele encostou sua perna na minha e mesmo com aquele monte de roupas eu fiquei meio tonta.

Daí ele fez algo pior/melhor depois:

Aproximou-se, desviou da minha boca e encostou os lábios no meu ouvido:

\- Eu só posso imaginar seu objetivo inicial, mas na verdade quero muito bagunçar você, Serena.

Eu ia ficar com febre ou algo assim. Keith se afastou, estava vermelho, eu estava vermelha, o garoto da minha casa estava vermelho nos olhando. Ainda bem que Dumbledore não estava por perto ou ele estaria vermelho também. Ok, talvez não.

Abri a boca, mas depois fechei. Keith não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu dei uma risadinha e me senti meio maldosa por isso.

\- Você é mesmo tímido. – Murmurei.

Levantei minha mão e tentei me virar um pouco para uma posição. Nossos joelhos estavam encostados, segurei seu rosto com cuidado. Aproximei meus lábios nos dele e murmurei:

\- Você é meu objetivo inicial, Keith.

Daí foi um daqueles beijos meio se segurando para não se transformar em algo maior. Suave e quente, com sua mão indo para meu rosto também e os dedos deslizando até meu pescoço. Eu queria que fosse algo mais, mas não estávamos sozinhos. Keith sorriu entre os beijos quando sentiu minha outra mão apertar seu ombro, ele sabia que eu estava me segurando.

* * *

Quando as aulas voltaram, ninguém estranhou me ver segurando sua mão enquanto íamos com nossos amigos para as aulas. Era quase tão natural quanto antes. Não era incomum. Mesmo que nós dois fossemos oficialmente o primeiro casal das duas casas aquele ano, mas isso não ficou tão em destaque quanto o relacionamento de minha irmã com Liam. Os dois assumiram um dia antes das provas e todo mundo ficou meio chocado, por que tinham certeza que os dois se odiavam. Quando claramente eram provocações falsas. Esse pessoal confunde tudo.

Keith apertou minha mão quando estávamos os dois sozinhos em uma sala. Reversamos ficar no Salão e nas salas de aula vazias, por que não queríamos incomodar nossos amigos com demonstrações de afeto em público. Até por que eu era um pouquinho exagerada depois que começava a beijá-lo. Então, éramos bem discretos.

\- O que está te distraindo?

\- Estava pensando em minha irmã. - Devia estar fazendo uma cara de boba.

O vi encolher um pouco os ombros, mas sem soltar minha mão.

\- Ela não parece gostar muito de mim.

Dessa vez eu ri um pouco alto, seu rosto se contorceu tentando segurar o sorriso. Adorava fazer isso e nem era de propósito.

\- Ela só está com ciúmes, mas sempre me incentivou a não ser como meu tataravô.

Dessa vez ele pousou a pena e perguntou curioso sobre aquilo:

\- O que tem ele?

Deixei minha pena de lado também e soltei minha mão da dele. Empurrei seu material da mesa e me sentei na sua frente. Vi a respiração de Keith acelerar. Nós dois tínhamos muito o que estudar e quase sempre era difícil ficarmos sozinhos despreocupados.

\- Não deixar para demonstrar meus sentimentos no último minuto, correndo o risco de perder a pessoa que você ama.

Aproximei meu rosto dele sorrindo de lado. O sorriso que o fazia grunhir. Ele se levantou e ficou entre minhas pernas.

\- Então você ama? – Ele pergunta beijando meu pescoço, depois dando uma pequena mordida quando não respondi.

Suspirei.

\- Como se você não soubesse. – Minha voz saiu um pouco estranha. Afrouxei sua gravata verde com prata e passei por cima da sua cabeça.

\- Eu gosto de ouvir você dizer.

Keith então me encarou com uma expressão meio zonza e enquanto o puxava pela camisa, até tocar seu queixo com meus lábios e depois os dele. Meus dedos desabotoaram sua camisa. Aproximando depois minha boca no seu ouvido e seu corpo com o meu, o escutei gemer com o rosto pressionado contra o meu.

\- Você vai ser o primeiro a dizer.

Senti sua mão descendo para minha coxa e subindo minha saia. O beijei de novo, muito mais provando e provocando. Ele pareceu frustrado, tirou a mão da minha perna e levou para meu rosto. Seu rosto encostou-se ao meu, sua respiração na minha bochecha. Minha risada acabou saindo. Ele me encarou, meio com aquela mesma expressão apaixonada quando entrego um doce para ele durante alguma aula e meio irritado.

\- Amo você. Amo muito. – Sua voz fica baixa.

Ele é tão gentil, mas bagunça comigo mais do poderia imaginar. De um jeito muito bom.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:** Olá! Vocês devem saber muito bem o que pertence a J.K. e o que eu inventei... Enfim.

Esta história talvez meio bobinha e repetitiva estava perdida na minhas escritas de fanfics e decidi compartilhar ela só agora. Arrumei algumas partes, mas posso ter deixado passar algum erro, sorry. Eu espero que você tenha gostado e espero também que possa comentar o que achou.

Agradeço desde já. ;*


End file.
